


I Fell For His Sister

by Tododeku4lyfe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Friendship, Kinky, Make Outs, Sadness, School, Secrets, Smut, break ups, exciting smut i wont get into you'll just have to find out ;), make ups, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododeku4lyfe/pseuds/Tododeku4lyfe
Summary: Percy is starting at his new college with his new best friend Jason. He'll meet new friends and have lot's of fun! But there will be a lot of drama. Especially when he finds out Jason has a hot half sister. Percy gets a bit of a crush, but will this ruin things between him and Jason or will college be the best 4 years of his life?





	1. I fell for his sister...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiribaku4lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiribaku4lyfe/gifts).



> I read this one ff and I thought...wow! I have to write a Percabeth story. They're one of my favourite ships and if you love them to give this a read. But this ff doesn't include them being demi- gods or hero's or anything. It's what I picture Percy's life to be if he was normal.

Percy was hoping college to be the best time of his life. His high school life was just a series of bullies and crappy teachers who did drugs and had sex with the students.

College was going to be better. He was going to make it better. Especially since he was training to be an archaeologist. He loved the old history with all his heart, especially Greek mythology.

His roommate was a preppy, good looking young man. Jason took the same course as him. He has met Jason a few weeks ago at the college weekend his old school had given them and they really hit it off. They connected like ‘that’.

Today Percy was at home in his blue and white, plaid PJ shorts his mum had bought him. He held the remote in one hand, clicking away at all the boring channels on the T.V but nothing struck his interest. Jason was out shopping for their dinner tonight. He was a pretty good cook, and they didn’t feel like uber eats for the third night in a row.

A knock at the door caught his attention. _It’s probably Jason_ , thought Percy. He switched the T.V off and plucked himself off the couch. Kicking a few stray clothes under the couch here and there, he strolled to the door.

The knob clicked when he turned it. Expecting to see Jason he rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. But in fact, it wasn’t Jason at the door- it was a very pretty girl. Probably the most stunning girl he’d ever seen. From her appearance, he could guess she was a smart one, and the glint in her eye gave the impression she had a humours side as well as a bossy side. The best thing about her was, she didn’t try hard to be a knock out- she just was. He stopped mid yawn, with his arms raised in a stretch to come face to face with this girl. She took him in, and he could practically feel her judging him. Her hair was long and blonde; plaited down the side of her grey t-shirt. He made out a faded owl on it and faded blue jeans which opened a little at the bottom. He looked down to her feet, where a pair of black laced up sneakers hid behind her bell jeans. Her NY Yankees cap cast a shadow across her face, giving her a mysterious aspect. He was intrigued. He caught himself staring and put his arms down.

“Uh…who-who are you?” He stuttered. _Smooth Percy._

“Annabeth…” She said with caution. I probably scared her with my awful morning hair. Again, he stopped himself from making things awkward. Percy moved aside and held the door open, inviting her inside.

“I’m here for Jason?” She looked around the place, which was extremely messy because of the old pizza boxes and study books lying around the place.

“He’ll be around soon.” Percy was quite embarrassed. Annabeth looked out of place put next to the awful dorm. He pat his hair down best he could, knowing it wouldn’t move anyway. Annabeth made herself at home and lay on Jason’s bed. _Maybe she has some flaws…_

Annabeth caught him staring at her oddly and cleared things up for him.

“I’m his half-sister.” She set her backpack on the floor and played with the corner of a pillow on Jason’s headboard.

“Oh. He didn’t mention a sister.” Percy tried to subtly fling a shirt on but hit his elbow on the corner of the table in the process. The struggle of hiding the pain was…almost too much to bare.

“Yeah well, he’s not really an open book.” She shrugged and raised her eyebrows.

Percy knew Jason kept to himself a lot and had his own secretiveness but they had bonded rather well. They’d already had one all nighter, two pizza parties and a movie marathon of the sharknado trilogy.

“Yeah I get that.” Before things became to awkward between them, Jason practically fell through the open door with two large, brown paper bags.

Jason couldn’t really see over the bags but he managed to place them down and turned to face them.

“Ay yo Annabeth!” He walked over to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

“What’s up Sparky?” She smiled at him, letting go. Percy watch them interact wishing he could have a bond like that with a sibling.

“Call me that again and you won’t be getting any of my famous spaghetti bolognaise!” He waged a finger at her threateningly. She shot straight up from his bed at the mention of this.

“Your cooking spaghetti tonight?” She beamed with excitement. Percy couldn’t take his eyes off hers. They were grey like storm clouds. Calming and wise in a way.

“I take it you two have met?” He nodded at Percy, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Yep.” Annabeth nodded enthusiastically but didn’t look at him. Instead she took out a leather bound book. Jason was at the kitchen counter unloading food. Percy just leant back and watched while Annabeth wandered over to him and shoved it into his hands.

He looked at it for a bit before widening his eyes.

“Annabeeeth!” He whined. Annabeth looked up at him with a look like a strict mum would give _. Damn she’s kind of scary._

“You KNOW I find these boring!” He sagged his shoulders and sunk back into the shopping.

“It’s my work. How do you find it boring?” She raised her palms to the ceiling.

“What is it?” Percy felt awkward just standing there watching two sibling fight. He wanted to concentrate on Annabeth’s words but the only thing he could focus on was her bubble-gum pink lip-gloss. And the way her mouth moved when she said ‘m’. How she bit her lip slightly when she was thinking. All the little things.

“-Annabeth’s designed a few bars and small apartments before which is why she’s doing the course.” Jason told him, assuming he was listening while putting the mincemeat in the freezer.

So Annabeth wanted to be an architect- he was right, she had to be smart.

“Careful you don’t set the food on fire with your electric blue eyes sparky!” She chided laughing.

And she had a sense of humour. _I think I got a crush. Shit._

It was true- Jason had electric blue eyes. It sent a shiver down Percy’s spine just looking at them.

“You’ve got ocean green eyes.” Annabeth was looking straight at him. She squinted and peered making him feel very uncomfortable.

“You’re making our dinner guest feel weird.” Jason drawled on from the kitchen.

“Am not!” She shouted back. Yet she apologetically smiled at him. To which he smiled back. They both ended up looking at their feet.

When Percy looked up again Annabeth was hugging Jason goodbye and stepping outside the door. Before she left, she looked over her shoulder.

“Bye Percy.” He eyes poured into his soul, he watched painfully as she hugged Jason one last time.

“I’ll see you tonight.” She called over her shoulder before leaving their dorm. A hole in his chest opened like a fresh wound.

“Damn Jas…” Jason looked at him curiously before laughing and shaking his head.


	2. We Meet Some Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has invited some of his, Percy and Annabeth's close friends around to join them for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading two chapters today because I wrote for to long and there's enough content for two chapters!

**Jason was in the kitchen, cooking the spaghetti. While Percy cleaned the kitchen because he was quite embarrassed when Annabeth walked into the door and practically tripped over the dirty wash pile. Annabeth would arrive any minute and the place looked pretty clean. He’d actually put the washing in the machine. A rare occurrence. Percy had also dressed in a fresh pair of clothes- snug blue jeans and an orange t-shirt.**

**When he had finally carried the last filled rubbish bag outside, he looked around the apartment and sighed.**

**“Well you sure cleaned up.” Jason smirked over his shoulder.**

**“Thought It was about time.” Percy looked in the mirror, trying to flatten down his hair. Never works…**

**“Or is it because of…ya know?” Jason looked at him in a knowing way. But Percy with all his pride pretended not to have a clue what he was going on about.**

**“I don’t know what you mean.” He drawled without looking at his friend, straightening a picture hung on the wall. He knew the apartment wasn’t perfect. There were two small bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen that took up the whole front of the place. At least it was clean.**

**A draft of sizzling tomato’s caught his attention and spun him around.**

**“Mm. That smells so good.” Percy drifted over next to Jason and looked into the steaming pot.**

**“You know what would make it even better?” Jason raised an eyebrow. Nothing could make his dish better.**

**“If we dyed it blue!” Percy threw his hands in the air but Jason just rolled his eyes. Everything had to be blue in Percy’s opinion- it was the best colour. His mum used to make blue pancakes for him as a kid.**

***Knock, knock.* A rapid tap came at the door. Percy eagerly made his way over. He’d been practicing what to say when she arrived so he didn’t make a fool out of himself like last time.**

**Turning the handle ever so slowly, he revealed himself to Annabeth, one arm against the door frame and smiling in a “how you doin’” way.**

**“Sup Percy.” She nodded at him and walked right in.**

**“H-hey. Cool cool. Nothing much. Waiting, yeah.” He bopped his head a little.**

**“Jason, how’s it going?” Jason put down his cooking spoon and turned to hug her.**

**“Almost ready.” Percy watched as they embraced each other and let go again. He wished he could be the one holding Annabeth like that.**

**“Guess what?” She said, propping herself up on the kitchen counter.**

**“What?” Asked Percy.**

**“I got an opportunity to re design a bar for the uni owner’s son!” She smiled proudly. Percy didn’t really understand why it was such a big deal but he smiled never the less.**

**“That’s great!” He raised his hands and tried to act surprised.**

**“Yeah! If I pull this off, a lot of big companies are going to be at the opening so this could really give me a shot.” She brought her shoulders up to her cheeks and spread out her hands, wildly shaking them.**

**“That’s huge!” Percy was happy for Annabeth, even though he didn’t completely understand everything she was talking about, it was good to see her smile. Her cheeks were red from excitement and her eyes dazzled with passion. He could only feel the same.**

**They caught Jason raising his eyebrows at them from the stove pretended to do something else.**

**“Hope you guys don’t mind, I invited some friends over.” Jason announced. Percy left his position in front of Annabeth and instead sat with her on the counter. He could’ve sworn he saw a slight blush form on her cheeks but she hid her face from him so he couldn’t be sure.**

**“Oh yeah? Who?” Percy was curious.**

**“Grover, Hazel, Leo, Frank and uh…Piper.” He said Piper’s name quieter.**

**“OO!” Percy and Annabeth said in unison. They apparently both knew about Piper McLean. Jason’s girlfriend of around 3 months. He wouldn’t stop going on about her really.**

**Percy knew the other’s; they were friends he’d met a little while back. Grover was his long time friend.**

**“Been a while since I saw them!” Annabeth caught Percy off guard.**

**“You know them?” He asked, eyes wide with shock.**

**“We all used to hang out but when college got started we all got really busy.” So they had the same friend group…interesting.**

**At that moment, another knock came at the door followed by a;**

**“JASON, PERCY! OPEN UP!” Grover shouted on the other side of the door. Percy chuckled before walking over to greet their friends. The door slid open and he was met by a cheerful group of people.**

**“Ayyy, Perce how’s it hanging?” Grover nearly knocked him over with a monster hug. His curly cropped hair smelled like fresh dirt and rain. His brown leather jacket covered in raindrops. His baggy jeans were soaked but he didn’t seem to mind.**

**“Hey buddy.” Percy pat him on the back and gestured for him to take his coat off. He took a few minutes to say hi to the rest if his friends.**

**Frank was there. He was a big man with an army haircut. He had a baby face and yet with his build, he looked like a Roman god.**

**Then there was Leo. The brown locks on his head weren’t kept and bounced when he moved his head. He was slightly shorter then Percy. Percy remembered the time Leo had accidently set his own hair on fire at the picnic…**

**He had his arm around a pretty girl with brown skin and long, curled cinnamon hair.**

**“Leo, Hazel. Nice to see you!” He hugged them both and smiled.**

**“Percy my man. Hope you haven’t eaten yet. I’ve starved myself for two hours so I could have seconds.” He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips, before charging into the apartment. Hazel rolled her eyes and smiled apologetically at Percy.**

**Last but not least, Piper. She was a very attractive girl with chocolate- brown hair that she purposely cut choppy and uneven. (This was because her mother, who she hated used to harass Piper into always keeping her hair beautiful so of course she did the opposite.) Yet somehow she managed to pull off the look really well. Two braids hung down the sides of her hair.**

**Piper’s eyes were the most startling thing about her; they changed colours. Percy couldn’t actually decide what colour they were! Blue, to green, to brown. She usually wore a snowboarding jacket and faded jeans with hiking boots. The whole bad-chick kinda look. Although he could agree she was good- looking, Annabeth was more his type.**

**They hugged and walked inside.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Jason met at the same time Jason introduced Percy to the others. Grover knew both Percy, Jason and the others before college. Annabeth therefore knew Jason's friends of course and Grover as he was also Jason's friend. 
> 
> This might be a boring chapter but hopefully the next one's a little better. Thank oo x


	3. Dinner and Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has a lovely dinner but when Percy and Annabeth both volunteer to do dishes, things get a little heated in the kitchen and it's not the stove...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part of the long chapter that I wrote. I hope you enjoy.

**“Alright,” Jason proclaimed after everyone had said their ‘hello’s.’**

**“Dinner’s almost ready. We’ll eat on the terrace.” He pointed toward the small terrace just outside the window. It had a table that covered most of the space with just enough chairs for all of them. In a matter of minutes, they were seated and tucking into a delicious meal.**

**“How’s Juniper, Grover?” Annabeth asked to make conversation. Grover had a girlfriend who lived a couple of hours away, because of her job.**

**“Seeing her next week. She got a promotion and is moving back here!” He smiled at them all, resulting in a wild applause.**

**“That’s amazing news! Tell her congratulations on the baby as well.” Piper said between bites.**

**“Wait…BABY?!” Annabeth nearly chocked on her food! Guess it had been a while since she’d caught up with their friends after all. Grover’s girlfriend, Juniper was newly pregnant! Only a couple weeks in.**

**“I’m hoping for a girl.” Grover put in. He twirled his spaghetti on his fork. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. The girls ‘aw’d’.**

**“If you need any help I’ll be the honorary babysitter.” Leo saluted.**

**“Babe, last time you babysit a kid, the mother came home and the kid had locked himself in the kitchen cupboard, while you were having a fashion parade in her gucci.” Hazel pat his hand, lovingly. But Leo pouted in embarrassment.**

**“Heh…let’s just say I got paid as minimum wage as you can get.” He addressed the group. Percy laughed. He’d love to have a relationship like Hazel and Leo did. A loving, goofy one.**

**He and Annabeth exchanged glances and he tried to force the rising reddening back down his neck. But Annabeth saw and smirked at his awkwardness.**

**After dinner, everyone was in a state of laughter and were slightly tipsy from the wine. Percy himself, didn’t have any.**

**“I’ll clean up the dishes seeing as Jason cooked.” He rose from his seat and the others nodded in thanks as he took their plates.**

**“I’ll help.” Annabeth, having also not drank picked up a few plates and followed him to the kitchen.**

**“Tonight was fun.” She told him while scrubbing the sauce into the hot water. Percy tried to concentrate on washing Frank’s plate but with Annabeth staring at him it was a little difficult.**

**“Yeah! You should come around more often.” He realised what he had said a little late…**

**“I mean- with everyone else. You know- I just meant that-”**

**“Yeah I know.” She tried to stifle her laugh behind her hand but failed.**

**“What’s so funny?” He turned away from his dishes and looked at her. He could hear his friends still laughing their asses off outside.**

**“I just think it’s cute how you stutter when you’re nervous.” She scoffed. He didn’t really know what to say to that. He just continued to scrub his dishes.**

**“What makes you think I’m nervous?” He uttered. Percy was usually a confident guy. He wasn’t shy and he did not stutter. Especially not around girls. He was the master at keeping his cool around girls and yet- this girl, this girl did something to him.**

**“You stared at me all during dinner.” She answered smugly. Like she was taking pleasure in embarrassing him.**

**“Was not!” But even as he said it, his cheeks became hot and his hands started to shake.**

**“Whatever.” For a few minutes they washed dishes in surprisingly comfortable silence before Annabeth spoke again.**

**“So, what made you choose history as a major?” He didn’t know how she knew what he was majoring in. He guessed Jason told her. Did she ask? No, he probably just brought it up.**

**“When I was a teenager, I used to swim in the school pool a lot. Got me away from the people you know?” Back in school, Grover was the only real friend he had. Everyone else sucked.**

**“It was my escape and I’m surprisingly good at it.” Annabeth snorted.**

**“Way to toot your own horn.”**

**“Anyway,” He continued.**

**“The more I swam the better I got. I have a step dad at home he’s not a great person so I used to do my homework by the school pool. Everyday.” He waited for Annabeth to say something but she didn’t.**

**“The only homework I avoided was history. And that was because Gabe, my step- dad, said it was pointless. He used to scream at my mother for raising me to be a nerd when he caught me doing it. But one day I elbowed my history book into the pool by accident. I thought, ‘oh well. This gives me an excuse for not doing it.’ I got it later and it was soaked, pages would rip at the touch it was dripping…and the page that it was open on was on Poseidon. The water god. Immediately it caught my attention and I started to read what was left of the page. The book dried and after a while I realised I’d read the whole article about Poseidon and his powers. Since that day I haven’t stopped reading Greek history books. And I always study by the water. Gabe never found out.” He took a breather. Annabeth looked at him blankly and he wondered if he had said to much. Maybe he shouldn’t have told her his entire back story…**

**“You realised your hidden passion because you dropped your homework in a pool.” She giggled.**

**“That’s a new one.” Percy rolled his eyes and ignored her.**

**“Hey. Come on, I’m joking. It’s cool that you’re a history buff. Maybe you can teach me some swim skills. I’m…not all that great.” Percy looked at her body up and down. Her tight singlet shirt showed off her curves and defined her body. She definitely was athletic. She had a great figure.**

**“I don’t know if you deserve it.” He slyly teased, pushing his bottom lid out. But now they had ditched the dishes and were facing each other.**

**“One lesson, that’s all I ask.” He pretended to ponder her offer before ‘reluctantly’ agreeing.**

**“But we’re doing it at the beach. There’s no pools on campus.” Percy leant back on the sink.**

**“Right we better finish off these dishes-” Percy took a step forward. But there was spilt water on the floor! He slid forward, grabbing onto the closest thing he could- Annabeth.**

**On instinct she wrapped her arms around him and they toppled over together onto the hard kitchen tiles. Percy opened his eyes to see her face two inches from his own. He could practically feel her hot breath on his cheek. One arm was underneath her neck, and the other, on the side of both of them- the one he’d tried to stop their fall with. Annabeth’s arms were still wrapped around his waist. They were looking into each other’s eyes, stunned at what had just happened.**

**“What happened here?” Jason’s voice was heard. Percy quickly scrambled off of Annabeth and helped her off the floor.**

**“Had a little slip.” Percy cleared his throat, and put his hands on his hips. Jason looked between them, squinting.**

**“Alright, well I’ve called a cab for everyone seeing as they cant drive so…” He pointed at Annabeth and frowned.**

**“Right. I’ll get my stuff.” She walked off in a hasty attempt to escape the situation. When she was putting on her coat, it left Jason staring suspiciously at Percy.**

**“Something wrong?” He asked.**

**“No. But I’m just saying, if your like, into Annabeth that’s totally cool.” He put his hands up. Percy scratched the back of his neck, his wrist still hurting from taking most of the weight of the fall.**

**“Whaat? Nah dude.” He didn’t look at Jason directly.**

**“Whatever you say.” He gave Percy a side ways smile and walked back outside.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this was a little more insightful. Sorry for the bad backstory it's late at night and I'm tired. Thanks for getting this far though. 
> 
> I'm surprised I wrote two today! Hopefully you'll enjoy it more when things get spicier at the beach. Thank oo x


	4. Midnight Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth are texting back and forth about their 'hang out' tomorrow. Things get a little heated and Percy doesn't know how to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really bad chapter but I was inspired bu another ff I read so I thought I'd add this texting convo in for my own pleasure.  
> Thank you.

**It was late at night. Percy was lying on his bed watching some Dan and Phil. It was pitch black. He had drawn the curtains so they hindered the light of the street lights below him. His phone time read 12:33 but he wasn’t really tired.**

**Suddenly, his phone vibrated with a text notification. It read, ‘Annabeth’ with a blue heart emoji. A small smile played at his lips. He didn’t want to seem like he was waiting for her text so he waited a few minutes. 2 minutes 48 seconds was long enough.**

**He eagerly opened her message and read,**

**A: _Hey, it’s Annabeth._**

**What could he say? _‘Hey, how’s it hanging?’_ or ‘ _Nm, hbu?’ No._**

**P: _Watching stuff. Why you up so late?_**

**Percy thought that was pretty good. He hadn’t come on to hard _._**

**_A: Thinking about today. Dan and Phil?_ **

**He couldn’t help but let out a laugh of excitement. She remembered how he told her he loved them. And could she be thinking about their little mishap? God, if she was…he hoped it was good.**

**P: _Dan and Phil._**

**Percy wanted to spice the conversation up a little, so he went for the double text.**

**P: _Today was fum. We should do It again._**

**SHIT! He had sent it without proof reading! He could either leave it and confuse her…or triple text to fix his mistake. He decided to triple text.**

**_P: Fun*_ **

**He saw her typing but the dots went away. Perfect, he’d probably scared her.**

**_A: For sure. We’re still going to the beach right?_ **

**Percy sat up on his bed. She still wanted to go to the beach. Ok, how could he respond to that?**

**He typed back furiously.**

**P: _You’re that keen to see me shirtless?_**

**He couldn’t resist…it just slipped out! She started typing within the same minute. It was comforting to think she was hovering over her phone waiting for his text.**

**A: _Don’t get cocky seaweed brain. ;)_**

**The winky face made him scream inwardly. A bubbling fire rose within him.**

**P: _That’s pretty good wise girl._**

**It’s all he could come up with. Ugh, he shouldn’t have tried to be smart. He could feel the blush rising up his neck.**

**A: _How about tomorrow?_ **

**Just the thought of seeing Annabeth, in a swimsuit, was enough to make him full on grin.**

**The dots at the bottom of the screen appeared again. He hoped she’d say something along the lines of -can’t wait to see you- or -I bet we’ll spend a lot of time together- But he knew he was dreaming.**

**A: _We could go out to eat to._**

**Was she…did she just- no. She didn’t just ask him out. It’s just food.**

**_A: If you want._ **

**Percy’s heart jolted at the image replaying in his mind of Annabeth sitting on her bed, smiling down at her phone just like him.**

**It probably wasn’t happening but a guy can dream.**

**He didn’t want her finding out he liked her just because it might interfere with him and Jason. He didn’t want that.**

**“Percy? Sorry bro, just woke up. You’re laughing so loudly. What are you watching?” Jason opened his door, and let in a burst of yellow light, blinding him.**

**Percy could feel his phone buzzing in his hand.**

**“Just Dan and Phil. I’ll shut up.” Percy flashed Jason a reassured chortle and watched him as he nodded, and shut the door softly.**

**As soon as he was gone, Percy looked at his phone to see Annabeth had texted him.**

**A: _You might not even be hungry then._**

**A: _Percy?_**

**A _: I can pay of you don’t want to? XD_**

**A _: Or we could just go swimming._**

**She was still typing. He definitely wanted to go out to eat but he didn’t want to sound to keen.**

**P: _Sorry, Jason came in. Food sounds good_. **

**P _: I can pay._**

**What kind of a man would he be If he let the woman pay? The thought of sitting at a nice table outside, looking at the ocean, eating some pancakes with Annabeth across from him…well it was enough to make him blush.**

**A: _Great! We should make reservations_.**

**Percy could tell Annabeth was an organised person. Opposite of him. Which is great. So he wasn’t surprised.**

**He made sure to read over his texts, before quickly typing into the phone.**

**P: _There’s this brunch place we could go? Close to the beach, white over hangers. Usually not too busy._**

**He didn’t want to share his time with Annabeth with anyone else.**

**_A: I think I know the place. I’ll have to wait in line to get fisted._ **

**Percy choked. He read the message again just in case his dyslexia was acting up.**

**P: _Wow, you’re really excited aren’t you_? **

**He didn’t know what to think. It was probably just a mistake. But in some ways he didn’t want it to be…**

**_A: OH FUCK! Listed. For the reservation I mean…_ **

**That made more sense. Maybe this opened up an opportunity for him though.**

**P: _Maybe you could come round after. To see Jason._**

**He sure hoped he made a good enough excuse. He waited for her reply…hoping she’d say yes or It’d be very awkward.**

**A: _Cant get enough of me?_**

**Was she flirting with him? Usually he was quite oblivious to these sorts of things but he was pretty sure she was trying something.**

**Naturally, he decided to play around back. If she wanted to be smart, he would to.**

**Percy’s mind wondered back to earlier in the day. He and Annabeth were washing dishes and they slipped. He was so close to her face he could feel the tension. Percy really hoped she hadn’t seen the quick peek he got at her lips.**

**But he did look. He couldn’t control himself. They were so close and the moment was there. He just wanted to lay one on her. But Jason walked in and his senses came back to him.**

**He couldn’t let his feelings cloud his vision. He had also just lied to Jason, another sign he should be careful where he trod.**

**P: _We’ll eat after swimming._**

**It honestly pained him not to bite back but he controlled himself.**

**She thought she could get the better of him, nah. Percy knows how to control himself around woman. Totally, pfft. He wasn’t lying to himself right now…**

**A _: Sure. Have to sleep now but looking forward to tomorrow! X_**

**She added a kiss. She added a kiss. What did that mean?**

**Shut up, he told himself. He was reading to much into it. Even so, his whole body was hot. He had to pull his legs out from under his covers to cool himself down. What was she doing to him?**

**P: _You know it. Night._**

**He didn’t add a kiss because he wanted her to know that he was winning. He could drawl It out and she could NOT get him to fall apart in front of her.**

**No matter how much he wanted to…he had to resist. Jason had said he’d be fine with him liking Annabeth but he’d have to talk to him about it first before acting upon his feelings for Annabeth.**

**Maybe tomorrow, he could clear up some things and hopefully his and Annabeth’s ‘date’ would be a perfect opportunity to get to know her more.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slept for three hours today so I didn't have a lot of time to write but I like the idea of texting conversations so...  
> It's late and i have a big day tomorrow so that sucks for me. 
> 
> In case you were wonderirng, Percy doesnt know if he shoul make a real move on Annabeth without consulting her brother aka his beat friend first. But sometimes when it gets heated he cnt resist a little flirting. 
> 
> Thank oo x


	5. Heated Day At The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth are going out together. But things get a little fiery when the day comes to a close. Annabeth is there for Percy when he experiences his first parking ticket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't written inspired but you know, you do what you can. I needed to write another chapter so...

**“PERCY!” Annabeth screamed from the kitchen.**

**“Oh my god Annabeth cool down. My ears are going to die.” Percy chuckled as Jason and Annabeth squabbled. He was drying off in the bathroom, after his shower. Apparently Annabeth had arrived for her ‘swimming lesson’ while he was washing off. After, messing up his mop of hair, he hurriedly wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out the bathroom door.**

**“Hey Annabeth,” He smiled at her reaction to seeing him in a towel. She stopped mid-sentence and stared at his bare chest. A few droplets he had purposely not dried dropped down his chiselled abs. A blush rose up her neck the minute she realised what she was doing.**

**Jason just rolled his eyes. Percy had talked to him this morning about his crush on Annabeth. He wanted his opinion, even though it was way embarrassing. Jason was weirded out but accepted it. He was pretty cool about it. But it did come with a lot of teasing and joking around.**

**“Are you ready to go?” She raised her eyebrows at him.**

**“Are you?” Her hands were on her hips. Percy mocked her. Today she was wearing a white flannel shirt and while sneakers. Along with high waisted blue shorts and a clay beaded necklace.**

**“Give me a second.” He rushed away to his room to dress into his boardshorts. He put on a tank top and walked back to the living room.**

**“Off you two go. Be back before dark. Don’t do drugs have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Jason shooed them away. They hoped into Percy’s car and left the campus.**

**A couple hours later, Annabeth and Percy had ditched the swimming lessons idea and were just messing around, racing each other. Percy won every time. But Annabeth was quick and had technique.**

**“Hey, I thought you said you weren’t good at swimming!” Percy stood in the shallows of the ocean water, watching Annabeth breach the water.**

**“Well, that was a bit of a lie. I just wanted to go swimming.” She laughed shyly.**

**“Oh really?” He tried to sound haughty but he was a little taken aback that Annabeth just wanted to spend time with him.**

**“Don’t get a hot head seaweed brain.” She shoved him in the shoulder and dived back underwater, swimming away from him.**

**“Wise girl. God your beautiful.” Percy murmured. He had quite an eye for good swimming form. He couldn’t help but notice how her arms perfectly slid into the water, and rose back over her head. And Annabeth had a perfect body for athleticism. He wasn’t trying to be pervy; he just noticed a beauty when he saw one. Annabeth rose from the water, pushing back her hair.**

**“Percy! Judging from where the sun’s set, it’s getting late. We should go get some food before everywhere shuts.” He looked at the sun, a few hours more and it’d be setting. He couldn’t believe how long they’d been out already. They had definitely missed out on the brunch option. He nodded in Annabeth’s direction and they made their way out of the water.**

**But just before Percy stepped out of the sea, an unexpected tide caught his feet and pulled them out from under him. The only safe hold was Annabeth. He grasped her shoulder and fell into the water, bringing her toppling down with him.**

**They both went under. He couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe. When his face came back up, Annabeth had just come up to, digging her nails into his ribcage. He looked at her and stupidly said,**

**“We have to stop meeting like this.” She burst out laughing, causing him to give a giggle to. Before long, they were both rolling around on the shore line, just ankle deep in the water- laughing their asses off.**

**“I don’t- I don’t think I’ve laughed that hard since Grover fell asleep and started sleep sucking Jason’s jacket zipper.” Annabeth exclaimed, sending them into another fit of laughter. Percy remembered Grover telling him that story once. It was a late night party, Grover was wasted. He claims.**

**“Me either…” The laughing came to a close. They sat in the warm water. Percy surveyed the girl in front of him. Her cheeks were rosy from the laughing, her breathing ragged. Sand covered her left arm and her red swimsuit, now wet, stuck to her curves. He saw the resemblance between Jason and her. The same blonde hair and inquisitive eyes. The same secretive, yet humorous personality.**

**It was a spur of the moment decision, but he didn’t care. He leant forward slowly, looking at her lips the whole time. His hand instinctively cupped her face and the other one held the back of her neck. She made a surprised sound as his lips clashed with hers, but she soon relaxed into the kiss as it deepened. She propped herself on her knees. Percy took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. He made himself more comfortable and poked his tongue at the entrance of her mouth, to which she abided. Their tongues met, warming each other’s grasp. Her lips were wet. Salty from the ocean water. It was passionate, needed. And yet still- they held back just a little. He curiously ran his hands down her body, to her hips and around her waist, pulling her closer. She smiled into their kiss which Percy took as a good sign. He felt so powerful, so lucky. There was nowhere else except here he wanted to be right now…**

**SHIT! THE CAR!**

**He reluctantly broke form the kiss and stared at her wide eyed.**

**“What’s wrong?” Annabeth pouted.**

**“THE CAR!” She looked confused for a second before her expression started to change to horror.**

**“The car!” They tumbled clumsily out of the water, grabbed their clothes and sprinted. They ran so fast but by the time they got to their parking space, Percy already knew what had happened.**

**“Shit. Got a ticket.” He put his hands behind his head in annoyance, throwing them back down again. He paced a few times around the car, annoyed at himself for forgetting there was a three hour limit on the parking space. They had been out for almost the whole day. It took a few minutes before he noticed Annabeth making a great effort to supress a laugh.**

**“What’s so funny? I can’t afford parking tickets! Not with college, and-and food and bills and apartment fees and Jason’s going to be so PISSED-what?” He looked at Annabeth who was shaking her head at him dramatically. He didn’t know how she found this funny. Parking tickets are expensive!**

**“I just find it funny you bolted from our MOMENT for a stupid parking ticket.” As soon as she said it, he realised it did sound strange. And a bit unnecessary.**

**Percy sighed and tried to calm down. He took the ticket off of his windshield and with shaky hands, opened the crinkled paper. What would it say? 100$? Maybe 200$? He squinted at the paper and found the total of…65 bucks? PHEW! He let go of a long held breathe. So…he’d ever gotten a parking ticket before. He didn’t know what to expect.**

**“65$. Oh, thank god.” He staggered over to Annabeth and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.**

**“See? Not so bad seaweed brain.” She let go of him, smiling.**

**“Don’t rub it in. Let’s skip going to a restaurant.” Percy rolled his eyes. Thank god for Annabeth. Every minute he was with her felt like his heart was continuously skipping a beat. He could see himself really liking this girl. Thanks Jason.**

**“I’ll take you home.” He wrapped an arm around her and lead her Into the car. A day worth a parking ticket he thought.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much as I wanted in this chapter. Definitely not what I had In mind but I wasn't inspired when I wrote this. 
> 
> Yes they were out there from morning to around 4 pm. 
> 
> Hope you liked this anyway.   
> Thank oo x


	6. House Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth head back to hers, make some food chat a bit and then find themselves huddled in Annabeth's room. What will happen when the tension is so thick you could cut through it like butter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official that i cannot write all the time. I wont have specific days when i will post but ill get around to it. This is because sometimes i just don't have the inspiration for anything so it wont be very good when I don't have a story line to go on. But other days ill be very inspired and those will be the days i write. 
> 
> I also have a lot of exams and assignments for school going on right now so i'm quite busy studying .  
> Thanks for understanding.

**Percy pulled up to the drive way of Annabeth’s house. It was pretty decent. A two story grey building, with little statues of owls all over the patio. A small strawberry plant stood by a chiselled fountain of a woman in the front garden.**

**He stepped out of the car and opened Annabeth’s door for her.**

**“Nice place.” He said.**

**“Thanks.” She smiled at him and led the way to her front door. While she was fumbling with her keys he took in the woman in the fountain, realising he knew her!**

**“Athena?” Annabeth turned to face where Percy was looking.**

**“Yeah, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She was my inspiration for architecture. That and Daedalus.” Percy didn’t think Annabeth realised how impressed he was. The fact that she based her career off of two Greek myths was the best thing she possibly could’ve told him. It just made him like her that much more.**

**They stepped inside, Annabeth threw her keys on a nearby hallway table and announced she was quickly going to the bathroom to change clothes. Percy took the opportunity to take a gander at the house. There were maps and books left and right. Tapestries and desks in every corner. Notepads and sketches covered the dining room table. Downstairs was your average kitchen, couch space and bathroom. “What would you like to drink?” She dragged herself over to the fridge and popped a can of coke open.**

**“Cherry coke?” He sat down on a stool by the kitchen island. She chucked him one and he took a few sips before lowering his can to watch Annabeth.**

**“So, what you planning to do after college?” Annabeth started some small talk. They talked for a while about future careers and lives. They even threw around some ideas about how many kids they wanted. But strayed from anything relationship related.**

**“Hold on its Jason.” Annabeth’s phone buzzed on the counter. She smiled apologetically and walked away to the hallway to take the call.**

**As soon as she left, Percy let out a long held in breathe. He was sweating and hot.**

**No feeling could express how he felt being with Annabeth. He had only known her for a short while but he could tell straight away they had an instant connection.**

**What should he say? Had he made a fool of himself already? Did he ask her out? There were so many questions! And then of course the fact they’d made out on the beach. What happens now? Does he ignore it? He didn’t want to…**

**Percy looked down and realised he was still only in his boardies. He pulled his tank top over his shirt and it stuck to his sweaty chest like glue. Come on, he had to get a handle on himself. He was Percy frickin’ Jackson. Just to wake himself up, he slapped himself. It stung quite a bit. That was a mistake.**

**Annabeth walked back into the kitchen, putting her phone in her jean pockets.**

**“Sorry about that. He was wondering where we were.” Percy shifted a little awkwardly. A few minutes passed and both he and Annabeth had packets of crisps out and bowels of mac and cheese.**

**“Let’s head upstairs. Watch some T.V.” Annabeth said through bites of macaroni. Percy thought this to be a peculiar suggestion when there was a perfectly good T.V behind him…but he wasn’t about to object. They headed up the stairs, which creaked a bit under their weight.**

**Percy followed Annabeth into a light blue room, making his heart flutter. BLUE! But there was someone sitting on her bed. Two someone’s actually.**

**“Reyna? Frank?” Annabeth stared in shock at the two cuddling on her bed. Percy looked in disbelief. What were they doing in Annabeth’s house?**

**“Oh! You’re home?” Frank’s eyes widened in surprise.**

**“I thought you would’ve left by now.” Annabeth crossed her arms.**

**“Sorry Annabeth. We lost track of time.” Reyna stood and nodded at Percy in greeting. She grabbed her coat and threw Frank his jumper. “We best be off Frank.” She moved over to his side of the bed and took his hand as he slid off the edge. Reyna gave him a quick peck on the lips, sending red flushing into Franks cheeks. Reyna was a tall brown haired girl. Quite pretty. Frank was a softy compared to her though, Percy was sometimes a little scared of her.**

**“Percy.” Frank acknowledged him as him and Reyna left the room. He could hear them hurriedly escaping down the staircase. Annabeth flopped onto her queen sized bed, moved a few text books to her bedside table and faced the wall. Percy came and sat next to her.**

**“What was all that about?” Percy asked, still amazed at what had just played out.**

**“It’s their anniversary. I told them they could use my place while I’m out because their houses are occupied with roommates and whatever.” She shrugged. On the opposite wall was a 60 inch apple tv.**

**“Sorry but, how do you afford all this?” He realised he might have crossed a line but he had to share a crappy shoe box with Jason while Annabeth lived like a queen. Yeah, yeah, bit exaggerated.**

**She rolled her eyes and huffed,**

**“My dad pays. He thinks that by doing all this,” She gestured around her room.**

**“We can go back to the way we were. Even though were completely fine now after…after years of complications to say the least…” Annabeth trailed on and Percy decided not to say anything else about the matter.**

**“How about we watch-” He was cut off as Annabeth grabbed his face and brought It closer to hers. Soon they were in an emotional kiss. He could feel how desperate she was for him. They broke apart and she apologised.**

**“No it’s ok. So…is-is like, a thing now?” Percy didn’t really know what to say. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.**

**Annabeth sniggered and looked Into his eyes.**

**“Would you want it to be?” She look earnestly at him with those big grey eyes. She didn’t know how much he wanted her.**

**“Annabeth Chase, will you be my girlfriend?” He couldn’t suppress a smile. He lowered his voice and spoke like a spokesperson for the humour.**

**“Yes, Percy Jackson.”**

**“Perfect. Now, Harry Potter or Hunger Games?” Percy grabbed the remote from Annabeth’s grasp and started scrolling. She scoffed and snuggled down into his chest. He had never been happier.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to be the last chapter of this fan fic but i kind of want to continue it on a a little. I don't exactly know how i should though. The only idea i can come up with right now is marriage etc etc soo help would be appreciated!
> 
> Thank oo x


	7. Tea Is Spilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy finds out the truth behind Annabeth's past. And there's more to Annabeth then meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. The people talking with: " " around their speech are the people on the phone who I am writing the view from. If a character has: ' ' around their speech they're on the other line. Sorry if that's confusing. You'll get it. This is one of the last chapters as this series will be coming to an end. x

**Percy had just arrived back at his dorm after his long day with Annabeth. They watched both Hunger Games and Harry Potter before talking about nothing in particular and eating pizza. It was perfect really.**

**Percy walked through the door of his apartment with Jason before sitting on the couch and letting out a deep sigh.**

**“Hey Perce! Where you been?” Jason walked into the living room wearing trackies.**

**“Just got back from Annabeth’s.” He turned red at the thought of her…**

**“You were gone the whole day man.” Jason raised his eyebrows before spreading some butter on toast.**

**“Yeah sorry…” Percy wasn’t really listening. He already had his phone out and was getting ready to text Annabeth about how great their day was.**

**“Hey Jas, could I get something to eat its ten o’clock and I-Oh hey Percy.” Piper walked out of Jason’s room with smudged lipstick. Percy reluctantly got up and waved.**

**“Hey Piper.” He said, trying to engage in the conversation and not think about talking to Annabeth.**

**“Why not?” Jason handed his fresh made toast to Piper and wrapped his arms around her.**

**“You’re the best. I’ll pay for dinner tomorrow.” Percy rolled his eyes as Jason looked at him with a triumphant grin.**

**There was a buzz from Jason’s pocket- his phone was ringing.**

**“One sec guys.” Jason picked it up. His face twisted into confusion and then anger and then back to confusion. He pursed his lips before breathing out the name;**

**“Luke?” Percy’s attention was caught now. He had never heard of a Luke before but Piper’s reaction suggested there was a story here.**

**“WHAT? No?!” She gasped.**

**“Who’s Luke?” Percy asked her.**

**“Annabeth’s ex. Didn’t end well.” She walked over to Jason and gestured for him to put it on speaker. Jason did as requested.**

**‘Piper? Is that you?’ A man’s voice came through the voice. It wasn’t a low voice but had a hint of sarcasm in there…**

**“What do you want Luke?” She demanded, crossing her arms.**

**‘Looking for Annabeth. She there?’ He asked, giving a fed up huff at the end.**

**“No. But can I take a message?” Jason tried to act cool but his tone was daring.**

**‘Just tell her I’m trying to reach her. And to meet me in that park. She knows the one.’ He laughed a little at the end of his sentence before Jason shook his head and raised his voice a little.**

**“Not a chance in hell. Go back to whatever skank is in your bed right now.”**

**‘Her name is actually Keira-’ Jason hung up the phone and slammed his fist on the table.**

**“What was that about?” Percy asked in a daze.**

**“Couple years ago Annabeth had a really messy break up with this guy, Luke. Cheated on her a couple times. Been trying to get her back ever since-” Piper sighed angrily.**

**“-But not for the right reasons. He just wants to get in her pants. We know he’ll just hurt her again so if you’re gonna keep her, keep her away from him.” Jason added. He rushed Piper back into his room talking in hushed tones. Why would Annabeth stay with a guy that hurt her so many times?**

**Percy thought it over and decided to call her. It was late but it was worth a shot.**

**The phone rang for a bit…**

**‘Hello?’**

**“What’s hanging? I mean what’s going on? How’s it hanging…”**

**Percy kicked himself for stuffing up talking. But Annabeth gave a small chuckle.**

**“So…a guy called Luke just called Jason.”**

**There was a pause. She said nothing. Percy waited a few seconds before he heard Annabeth take a shaky breath…**

**‘What did he want?’**

**Her voice was direct and cautious. Tension built up over the phone as Percy tried to explain as best he could what happened less than 20 minutes ago.**

**‘Where did he say he wanted to meet again?’**

**It was like a punch In the gut. She wanted to meet with this guy?**

**“You’re not seriously considering meeting up with this guy?”**

**He asked her. Jason had distinctly told him to keep Annabeth away from Luke.**

**‘Yes I am. I’m going to set things straight and I want you to come with me.’**

**A fire began to spread from deep in Percy’s stomach, crawling up his throat. He didn’t know what to expect from this Luke guy but it would make him feel tons better if he went with Annabeth to make sure she was ok.**

**“Alright. He said something about a park-”**

**‘-Greenrose Park. Yeah I know the one. Alright tell Jason to contact Luke again. Tell him I’m ready to meet tomorrow at 6 pm.’**

**Percy could tell there was no changing Annabeth’s mind. She was going to do this with or without him. But It was Jason he was going to have to convince. And maybe tomorrow he could get some real answers.**

**“Alright. I’ll come by tomorrow with Jason.”**

**‘Bring Hazel and Piper to. They can be…intimidating.’**

**Percy and Annabeth said their good byes and Percy got off the couch. He made his way to Jason’s room before thinking- he’s with Piper. Maybe he should knock first.**

***Knock, Knock***

**“Yeah?” Jason’s muffled voice came from inside the room. Percy walked in the door to a disturbing sight of Jason hastily rolling to the other side of the bed.**

**“Okaaaay then. Anyway I need to ask you both something…” Percy sat down on the bed and started explaining what Annabeth wanted. He told them how she was planning to see him the following day at 6 and how Percy would be going with her.**

**“Percy this is crazy you realise this dude is bad news.” Jason was sitting upright and shaking his head furiously.**

**“Yeah. Sorry Perce but there’s no way were making that call.” Piper chided in.**

**“Come on guys. You don’t seriously think Annabeth would be doing this without a well thought out plan do you?” To be honest Percy didn’t like the idea either but he trusted Annabeth and if she knew what she was doing then he would accept that.**

**“That’s true Jas. I mean if we know Annabeth, she’s probably going to throw a few punches.” Piper was on board. Jason thought for a few seconds- which felt like hours before saying;**

**“Fine. I’ll call him but me and Piper will be coming with you. We’ll wait in the car.” Percy nodded. He and Piper waited in silence while Jason got up to go get his phone. The tension in the air was so thick it cut be cut with a knife. The phone rang. And rang. And rang. On the 6 th ring the phone was finally answered. **

**‘Decided to call?’ A laugh echoed through the phone.**

**“Annabeth will meet you tomorrow. At 6 no later. But if you try anything funny-” Jason was cut off by a huge sigh on the other line.**

**‘Yeah, yeah. This is like déjà vu with you people. Tell her I’ll be waiting her arrival. And I’m ready to welcome her back with open arms and-’ Jason hung up before he could say anything else.**

**“Why? Why did she stay with him? I was around!” Percy frowned slightly offended and disgusted.**

**“She was going through a tough time. She- she just found out that our dad was moving away with her mum and her younger twin brothers to Virginia. They didn’t even tell her till after they got there.” Jason looked away.**

**“What? She has other brothers?” Percy was dumbfounded by this. He realised that there was a lot he had yet to learn about his girlfriend.**

**“Yeah they’re Jason’s half-brothers. Ten years old.” Piper coughed in the slightly awkward situation.**

**“Her dads a real dick sometimes. Screwed my mum same time as Annabeth’s and we were the outcome. Course he chose her mum and had two more kids. Meanwhile my mum…you get it.” Jason got up and signalled for the bathroom.**

**“What does any of this have to do with Luke?” Percy covered his face in his hands. His heart was pounding.**

**“He was there for her! Or he pretended to be any way. But how he treated her caught up to him and she dumped him.” Piper pat Percy on the shoulder. “She’s got trust issues man. Don’t break her again.” She got up and followed Jason, leaving Percy sitting on Jason’s bed contemplating everything he had learned. Although Annabeth had told him that she and her dad were fine, he remembered their conversation from earlier that night. She had said they had years of complications. Did him moving away imply make her think she could just move on from their past? Maybe he should bring it up subtly. Without her thinking he was some creepy stalker trying to find out everything about her. No she wouldn’t. She was his girlfriend now and she had to let him in. One thing he knew… he was about ready to punch this Luke guy In the nose.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this as I was inspired by another one and I have put some of my fangirling into this ff. It's inspired me to write more stories like this but for personal viewing lol. 
> 
> This is not the last chapter! 
> 
> I hope you have read the books and know for a fact that Annabeth DOES ACTUALLY have two younger twin brothers. And yes in the books her father is married to her step mum- but I made her, her real mum because i couldn't really say she was decended from ATHENA in this ff could I?   
> Also I made up Greenrose Park is not a real place I do not think.  
> Hope you enjpoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Thank oo x


	8. Punch it Chewy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Jason and Percy go and meet Luke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter i'm afraid.

**Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Hazel sat In Hazel’s Mercedes. Percy couldn’t help but stroke the seats or stare longingly at the dash board. It was so cool! There was no sound outside apart from the occasional bird tweet. The car was parked on the corner of a street just out of view from the park. So that they could see the surroundings of the park but no one could see them.**

**The night was dark and gloomy, with a heavy weight of stiffness in the air. The headlights were turned off so they didn’t give their position away if Luke showed up. Although they agreed on 6 pm, it was now 7:30. Percy prayed he wasn’t going to turn up. But then, while everyone sat around yawning bored out of their mind- a figure appeared round the corner of the street and headed for the middle of the park. It was a rugged dark shape with a swagger walk. The only colour Percy could make out about the guy was his sandy blonde hair, peeking out from his hood.**

**One street light shone by the curb next to the park. A single park bench sat in solitude. Percy grabbed Jason’s arm, who was sitting next to him in the back seat. He pointed out Jason, now sitting by the park bench casually checking the time on his wrist. He assumed there was a watch there. Without a second thought Percy and Jason alerted the others. None of them said anything but Annabeth turned a bright pink. Her chest rose and fell whilst not taking her eyes off of the boy.**

**Quietly, they all started to get out of the car. They didn’t want Jason to know they were there so they could have the upper hand and the element of surprise. Piper mouthed,**

**‘What now?’**

**‘Go around the back. You can hit him upside the head.’ Jason said through clenched teeth. But Annabeth rolled her eyes and suggested,**

**‘Why don’t we go back down the street the opposite way, then come around the side of the park?’ No one offered any better ideas so they decided to go with that. Jason and Piper got back in the car to watch Luke- make sure he didn’t try anything funny. Trying to tiptoe as best they could, Hazel, Percy and Annabeth shut the car doors and walked back down the street for a couple minutes. Then around the corner. When the street opened up, Percy could see the park. But this time he could see Luke on his phone from the side. They hurriedly walked across the slightly wet grass over to the boy.**

**This way Luke didn’t know they were there first. So at least they knew he wasn’t going to pull anything if he saw them there.**

**A smooth hand slipped into Percy’s as they walked together. Percy smiled a little, looking over to Annabeth who was beside him.**

**They reached the sandy haired boy.**

**“Luke.” Annabeth announced their arrival. He jumped slightly, alarmed by their sudden appearance. He slipped the phone into his hoodie pocket and slowly stood from the bench to face the line of people in front of him.**

**“You brought friends? Ah, Hazel. Long time no see how’s it been-”**

**“Cut the crap. What do you want?” Hazel held her hand in front of his face to shut him up. But he just raised his eye brows. Luke looked at Annabeth once more and his eyes, trailed down to her hand that clasped Percy’s. With a scoff, he took in Percy. Percy wasn’t afraid of this guy. Please, he was just your average jerk. He had dealt with a lot of these types of dudes in high school.**

**“Annabeth…I wanted to offer you a deal. You come back with me to my place, and we can talk about the old times! It’ll be just like it used to.” He passed and Percy mocked him. But Hazel stared at Annabeth with curiosity. It scared Percy when she didn’t say anything back to the taller boy standing in front of her. Percy made out Luke’s chiselled features in the ray of light from the street lamp. His bone structure was sharp and he had smile lines around his mouth. And dimples. The only thing he and Percy shared in common…**

**“Come on…you don’t want someone like him,” Luke nodded in Percy’s direction. Annabeth reassured him by squeezing his hand tighter and then let go. Before any of them knew what was happening her fist was raised and clenched! She brought a lethal blow to Luke’s face and he swung his neck back from the impact. His lip was bleeding. He smirked as he slowly turned back around, feeling the ever rising bump on his lip. But there was a menace in his eyes.**

**Annabeth started to yell. Hazel looked around cautiously to make sure there were no on lookers but they seemed to be the only ones there. Percy was in to much shock to care about the noise. Annabeth raged about their past, what Luke had done to her, her father etc. Tears started to roll down her face but she flicked the, off. By the time she was finished she left Luke, Percy and Hazel in a state of utter shock. All with the same gaping expression.**

**“Ahem,” She cleared her throat. “Don’t insult my boyfriend.” She took Percy and Hazel by the hand and walked off back toward the car. Percy looked back at Luke who still stood by the bench but was now over his apparent shock. He was fuming but decided against going after them. He just watched as the three of them climbed into the car and drove away. Piper sticking up the finger at him as they sped home.**

**Jason dropped Piper and Hazel at home and then Percy and Annabeth at Annabeth’s. For a while Percy didn’t really know what to say. Sorry? Feel better? It wasn’t an awkward silence but Percy felt like something needed to be said…**

**“Are you ok?” He looked across at her. They sat together on the couch in her living room. No one had bothered to turn the light or the T.V on. Annabeth’s face was glowing with her fallen tears. She looked at him for a while and broke into a wide smile.**

**“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” She laughed relieved. Percy peered at her with curiosity.**

**“Are you ok? Really?” Annabeth squinted. Then, finally she realised what he meant.**

**“Oh…no. I guess not.” She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. It was only 8 o clock but I guess she’d had a long night. When she was breathing heavily and her eyes were tightly shut, he assumed she was asleep so he said,**

**“Don’t worry babe…no ones gonna hurt you again. Not even your own dad. Not while I’m around.” They both fell asleep in each other’s arms. What an end to an eventful day.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. I'm upset that this ff is coming to an end but this seemed an appropriate note to end it on. Sorry if it's not AMAZING! I havent actually read through it properly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multiple chapter story but this also means it'll clash with my other two stories. I have three stories that I'm currently writing so that means the chapters will come out at different times, and will probably take longer to come out but I'll get to it eventually. 
> 
> I wrote this first chapter a little while ago, and since I posted my short story (Percy Jackson x Harry Potter) today, I thought- why not upload this to? I have lot's of ideas that I'm excited to carry out so bear with me on this one because it's going to be a bit of a ride.   
> Thank oo x


End file.
